


Escape

by fanfic_originals



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Apocalyptic, Missing in Action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: In the near future, after the generation of miracles have graduated high school and gone on to university while juggling some part time jobs, some how The Waves were introduced.The Waves are timed attacks by monsters that is controlled by a huge hour glass that is situated at Tokyo tower. They would destroy and take away everything they could get their limbs on.Around the same time The Waves started, Kuroko had vanished into thin air without a trace.The Generation of miracles did everything to forget Kuroko but it was the only thing they couldn’t ever do.The unexpected encounter.
Relationships: Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a fic somewhere and thought it was a good idea to create my own since the original work is not continued and only has one chapter. I’m just going to let my imagination run wild.

The five members of the generation of miracles have successfully graduated high school and gone on to university. All of them living under one roof. It is late, 1am and Akashi is still at the office. He had started to take up some work at his father’s company who is leading in their fabric technology which is impenetrable. Due to the monster attacks that happens ever so occasionally, these clothes they produce are in high demand. “I should leave these papers for later. It’s better if I go home rest.” Akashi mumbles as he grabs his suitcase and goes to his car, readying to go home.

His mind is flooded with thoughts of Kuroko Tetsuya, a really important part of his life, of their lives. He sighs but the interior remains quiet.

You see, the city had implemented a new curfew system for all citizens to be home before 11pm and it lasts until 6am. You need to have the license to be able to stay out at night, for official business, which he has so he doesn’t need to worry. He is stopped by a night officer so he did and rolled down his window. He showed his license and a sticker is pasted on his window. He then continues driving with no further disruption until he is home.

He stepped into the quiet apartment, everyone was already asleep at this point. Akashi made his way into his room quietly and took off the suit jacket before he plopped down on his bed. He will wash up tomorrow morning instead since he would have lessons. He fell asleep pretty quickly.

It was probably a few hours later when Akashi shot up from his slumber. Beads of sweat rolling down from his forehead. “What the hell...” he mumbles before leaving his room. He walks out and for some reason it was empty. Usually he would see Aomine and Kise fighting it out on some game. Right Kise is currently in another state shooting a commercial. How could Akashi forget that right?

Akashi then walks to the kitchen to brew himself some coffee when one of the room doors open. It was Murasakibara. “Akashicchi, you’re back.” Murasakibara said as he reached into the fridge for some pudding he had been saving from the day before.

“Yes I’m back. Why are you awake at such a time Murasakibara?” It was 5am and their classes would not start until 9am the earliest. “I heard some noise so I decided to come out and check.” Murasakibara made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room where he plopped his ass down on the couch. “I see, well I’m sorry for waking you.” Akashi said as he too came out with his just brewed coffee in hand.

Murasakibara and Akashi just sat there silently, none of them speaking yet they knew what both were thinking about — Kuroko Tetsuya. “What time do you classes start?” Akashi asks. “12pm today.” Murasakibara answered. And they go back and forth with the questions and the answers so their minds don’t wander to a certain boy who disappeared without a trace.

By the time the sun started shining through their windows, all the boys were awake and at the table with their breakfasts in front of them. They took turns to cook and today was Murasakibara’s turn so the waking up early gave him enough time to cook for the four of them.

“Kise is coming back today. He says he will meet us during lunch at school.” Aomine says as he sets his phone down on the table, probably right after texting Kise. “Okay then, we will meet him then, but now let's eat.” Akashi says and the boys all dig into the food. Akashi is already cleaned, clad in a white t-shirt and black jeans.

Truth to be told, the five boys from the generation of miracles are extremely popular in their campus. Still treated as gods even though they are no longer in the basketball scene.

~~~.

 ** _*beep*_** this is a very important announcement I repeat, this is a very important announcement. A Wave had appeared at the Kyoto region, please stay away from that area. ** _*beep*_**  
  


Those announcements on the train just keeps Kise on edge. Ready to pounce and attack at any given point of time. He is determined to protect those that he loves after losing his family to The Wave just few months prior. He can’t lose another person.

He gets off a few stations later and headed to school straightaway with his bag that was full of clothes. It was already 1.30pm because he was too busy getting souvenirs for his friends. He even got one for Kuroko after every trip he makes in case the light blue haired boy ever returns to their side.

He makes his way to campus and then to the cafeteria with great difficulty as girls block his way, trying to get pictures or autographs from him. He doesn’t have time for that because he has to meet his friends. He maybe took some pictures and signed some autographs before he found an opening and dashed away to meet his friends. He is so damn lucky he found a way to escape those fans of his.

He walks into the cafeteria and easily spots his very colourful friends who sat at their usual corner. He walks over and hugs Aomine as usual since he loves to do all kinds of things to disturb the Ace of their group. “Man, could you let go? I’m trying to eat here.” Aomine grumbled but that didn’t bother Kise. He let go of the dark skinned boy before setting his bag down and sitting next to him.

He had to thank the noisy cafeteria or he would start thinking about Kuroko again. He is pretty sure the rest of the guys are the same even if they don’t show it. “Here are the souvenirs I got you. Hope you like it.” Kise chirped.

Although usually annoying, the boys probably appreciated how Kise could be so cheerful at times, bringing the happy atmosphere to the group. The boys echoed ‘thank you’s before Kise went to get some food to fill his tummy. He was only walking back when a shrill scream made him spill his food slightly. There was a tear in the atmosphere and monsters are easily coming through that tear and killing the students who happened to be nearby.

The students near the windows closed all the windows. So far those Waves have yet destroyed buildings from their mere suction. Kise placed his food down on a nearby table and went to the table where his friends were. He picked up his things and grabbed two hands and ran, “Let’s go!” He shouted over the chaos that has been the cafeteria. They hid in a classroom, deep in the building.

Students were all running out which definitely wasn’t the wisest since they would become easy targets. “We should be safe here.” Kise mumbles. The five boys slightly panted considering they ran pretty deep inside the school. “Such a bad time.” Akashi hung his head low. “It’s okay. You will succeed eventually.” Midorima said as he rubs small circles on Akashi’s back. They stayed there for a while. Suddenly no screams or shouts, they don’t hear the thumping of shoes.

A knock came. “Hello, is any survivors in here?” It sounded human. They don’t know whether to open the door or not since these monsters are capable of mimicking the sound of humans speaking.

“Should we open the door?” Aomine whispered. The decision could either kill them or save them. “Let’s risk it and open the doors.” Akashi said as he picked up a rod that was lying around in the lecture room, probably left by the janitor who was cleaning halfway through when the space was torn. Midorima opened the door and true enough it was one of the monsters. Akashi threw the sharp end towards the monster.

The boys all threw objects towards the monster but to no avail. Midorima who happened to be near the door way was caught and threw across the room. Midorima groaned in pain as Akashi rushed over to check if he was alright. Kise is most agitated in this situation as he flings his bag at the monster. He won’t let anyone he loves be hurt.

The monster strikes and was about to hit Kise when it dropped to the floor blood spurting out. At the door stood a person. The person walked in with his head low as he walks over the body of the monster. “Are you-” he stopped mid-sentence, shocked to see his friends. “Kurokocchi!” Kise is the first to react as he hugs the blood covered boy. “Kise, don’t hug me, I’m covered in blood.” Kuroko pushes Kise away. Kise pouts but still lets go. He grabs his bag and changed out of his blood covered clothes.

“Are you guys alright?” Kuroko asks as he survey the room for any other persons. “We’re fine, but Midorima might have sustained some injuries.” Akashi says as he helps Midorima to sit up right. “What happened to you these past few years? We missed you so damn much.” Kise says. Murasakibara just fumbles with his phone keychain that was agift from Kuroko when they were in middle school — limited edition keychain that was a free gift from a snack.

Kuroko scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you guys after The Wave ends. Just text me.” Kuroko grab Murasakibara’s phone out of his hand and typed in a number. “Let’s go, I’ll bring you guys to safety.” Kuroko leads the boys to the other side of the campus where a medical station was set up and many students were already there. Kuroko then went back to fight those monsters and they waited to be sent home.

Murasakibara quite shocked when Kuroko just easily took the phone off his hands. Kise is clinging onto Aomine. Akashi is taking care of Midorima as a care worker worked on his bruises and also do some checks.

Why is Kuroko so different?


	2. Chapter 2

The space was melded back by a special equipment and the monsters were killed. The people were sent to their own homes in cars that were owned by the government and Kuroko just stands in the middle of the school. He is holding his phone, waiting for the text from his ex-teammates. He really misses them too despite what had happened. “Hey Kuroko, we’re leaving. Are you coming with us?” One of his comrades shouted from the helicopter that took them here. “No, I am going to see some friends. I’ll come back later.” Kuroko shouts back and the copter left. Kuroko checked his phone and there was a message, it was an address. Kuroko took off his uniform which revealed the casual clothes underneath and made his way over to the address.

He took out a pack of cigarettes before opening it and pulling out a stick. He placed it in between his lips before he lit the other end of the stick. He took a deep inhale before blowing out the smoke through his nose. He had been through some pretty harsh trainings and there weren’t much to do in there. One of his bunk mates then introduced him to the world of smoking.

He wasted no time in getting there because he does miss his friends very much. It is because of them he didn’t commit suicide during tough trainings. He walks up to their apartment building. He continues to smoke his cigarette as he texts Murasakibara to come get him since this place is tightly secured for reasons that are obvious. It didn’t even take a minute for Kise to rush out but he stood there dumbfounded as he saw Kuroko puffing out smoke. “Kurokocchi?” Kise calls out. “I’ll be right there, just let me finish this first.” Kuroko says as he take another deep inhale before he crushes the bud and threw it into a trash can. He then walks over to Kise who had already opened the security door for him to enter. They both went up, extremely quiet. Kise didn’t know what to say after seeing his friend smoke.

 _He probably has his reasons._ That is what Kise thought. They both walk through the quiet corridors and finally come to the front of their apartment. Kise pushed the door open and they both enter. All the boys were in the living room. “Hey guys.” Kuroko lifted the tip of his lips up as he walked towards them. The boys had so many questions, but they didn’t want to overwhelm Kuroko after a fight with the monsters from the Waves. “I know you guys must be confused about all this and you have many questions, so just ask away.” Kuroko says as he sits at the end of the sofa, pretty far away from the boys.

“Where did you go? Why did you suddenly disappear?” Akashi asks. He never would have thought he would be able to see his friend again. He got a little agitated. “My parents sold me to the government. It was around when the Waves became apparent because the government was working on a top secret research to break time and space. They did it so many times that it thinned out and would break occasionally and monsters would come and attack us. They needed people to defend them. They called out to citizens to give away their children.” Kuroko pauses as he thinks back to that horrible time, he thought his parents loved him enough not to give him away. No matter how much he begged, he was still given away, for a huge amount. “My parents needed the money so they just gave me away. I want to escape but I can’t.” Kuroko sighs.

The boys all had sad expressions on their faces. “It must have been tough for you Tetsuya.” Akashi sighs as he pushes his hair back. He closed his eyes in frustration. How was he going to get Kuroko out of such a mess? “Kurochin.... please stay with us.” Murasakibara hugged Kuroko. The tallest of them all said what they all wanted. They wanted Kuroko to be with them. After all these years, though not long, it is definitely a torture. Kuroko hugs Murasakibara’s waist and said, “Sorry, I can’t. I’m technically the government’s property because they bought me from my parents. I have to go back, I can’t stay, no matter how much I want to.” The boys sulked even more.

"Is there anyway we can get you back? I just can't lose you again. After middle school, the after high school and just as we found you, you're leaving once again. Why isn't anything going my way after middle school." Akashi said as tears ran down his face. All of them were shocked, Kuroko as well. Akashi, their always calm and collected captain is crying in front of them now. The boys can't even wrap their head around that fact. "Akashi-kun..." Kuroko sighs, he ponders a while before saying, "There is a way." All the boys looked over at Kuroko with hopeful eyes. "Do you mind?" Kuroko took out his cigarettes. The boys all shook their heads. Kuroko proceeds to light the cigarette up then take a deep inhale. "You see, the government is constantly getting new recruits and so they hand to free up space somehow. So every few months they would have a auction, to auction off the older recruits for new ones to join. I should be in one of them soon." Kuroko says as he takes another inhale of the nicotine stick.

"Then, we can get you back that way?" Aomine jumps to ask the question. "It is not so easy. Since we are after all trained in combat, the people who can come to the auction are also specialised as well." Kuroko flicks the ashes into a small bag he carries around. The boys look down at the floor again. Kuroko can't do anything as well. His situation doesn't allow him to act freely. "Anyway, I have to go. I will see you guys again when another wave happens in the area." Kuroko made his way to the door but he slips a piece of paper into the mailbox, hoping they would find it because this is all he could do. His hands touch the back of his neck where a chip is embedded under his skin. He wants to escape this life after all.

He makes all the way to the place they were currently staying in when he sees his partner standing in front of the building smoking. "Yo, you took awfully long." His friend said. "Well, I went to see some friends who happened to be at the school that was attacked just now." Kuroko lit his cigarette as well. "I see, the boss asked to see you just now, so just go to his office after you finish your smoke." Kuroko just nodded as he puffed away. He already guessed this would happen, after all he is weak. He finishes his stick and went towards the office where his boss sat. He walked in without knocking, he doesn't bother since they never answer back. "You called for me sir?" Kuroko asked.

His boss turned his chair around and looked at Kuroko, "Ahh, yes Kuroko I did. I have a favour to ask of you." "What would that be sir? I would do anything." Kuroko placed his hands behind his back as he stared straight at his boss with an unreadable expression. "I want you to host the first auction that would be this coming Friday at Tokyo." Kuroko cant believe his ears, host? That means he won't be sold. "Your ability is flawless so I want you to stay to train the new recruits." Kuroko just stared at his boss with a blank expression. Ability, flawless? He could only think about one thing, that would be his misdirection ability, but it isn't anything special at all. It doesn't work in combat but he did manage to knock some people off their feet because of his low presence. Not everyone has what he has. "Sir, I believe other recruits have better ability to train the recruits." Kuroko said in monotone. "No, I only want you. Please ask the recruits whose name is on this piece of paper to prepare their things." His boss was firm. Kuroko took the paper on the table, bowed and left the place.

Kuroko sighs, it is only getting tougher and tougher as the days pass. He will escape from this hell hole even if it means he has to suffer.

He heads to the dormitories to inform the people to pack up.

~~~

"What are we going to do Akashicchi?" Kise asks as he paces around the room, frustration building up inside him. Murasakibara just hugs Kise as the sit at one end of the couch. "I am not sure, let's go get ingredients for food tomorrow first. We can't go hungry." Akashi grabs his car keys for a bigger car and head out. All the boys following behind him to go to the car park and head to the nearest supermarket. The boys were really quiet on the way there, saddened by the fact that Kuroko can't stay with them despite being so near to them. "Should we try to get Kuroko out of that place?" Midorima suggested as he pushes his spectacles out of habit. "I don't think it is that easy, Shintaro. I need to go back to my father's company after this. I have some papers I have to finish up." Akashi said as they pulled into the car park at the supermarket. "Do you need some help, Akashi? I can help if you don't mind." Midorima says. "That would be a lot of help to me. Thanks Shintaro." Akashi kills the engine.

It was extremely awkward after they had just met their long lost friend, saddened by the truth of things. They hope that possibly Kuroko has a way to escape from the clutches of the government. The boys bought whatever they needed and went back home. Midorima and Akashi went back to change into shirts and long black dress pants and made their way to the company. "How are the developments coming along? It must be really tough to keep up with the demands right?" Midorima tried to keep the silence away as he asked questions about the recent development of the company. The high demands are no joke, when they are raking in the millions, even billions. "Oh you know, the usual numbers always coming in. New designs or whatever are being made. Not that I care. I am just dealing with relations and numbers n general." Akashi briefly explained but he isn't in the mood for such conversation.

All of them want Kuroko to come back in case that isn't emphasized enough.

~~~

"There is a letter in our mailbox." Kise pulled out the piece of paper that Kuroko had left behind for them. "What's that?" Aomine asked as he peeked his head up from the couch where is waiting for Kise to join him in the game. "It is addressed to all of us, but there is no stamp. We should wait for Shintaro and Akashi before we read it." Kise then placed the paper on the counter. Murasakibara came out of the kitchen with a cup of pudding and sat on the couch, watching the other two boys play games.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is bad. Im trying to develop something here, so bear with me. Sorry if you have waited very long. I didn’t really know how to continue this.

Akashi and Midorima came back pretty late into the night but taking account of their lessons taking place tmr morning, they decided to go a little earlier. When they walk through the doors of their shared apartment, the thing that caught his eye is the piece of paper lying on the counter.

Akashi picked it up and walked into the living room together with Midorima. “What is this?” Akashi asks. Kise shrugged his shoulders. Akashi then open the folded piece of paper and started reading.

The slip of paper were just details, details of the auction that would be happening, but no dates or time yet. It isn’t even confirmed that Kuroko would be in the next show. “Let’s not get our hopes up.” Akashi said as he placed the piece of paper back onto the table.

Murasakibara then took the time to check his phone. A message from Kuroko. “Akachin, Kurochin sent a message.” Murasakibara held his phone out. Akashi took his from his tall friend and opened the still unread message. He sighed when he read the contents of it. “Kuroko won’t be at the next auction, but he still sent us a date and time.” Akashi handed the phone back to Murasakibara.

“Does that mean that he wants us to go?” Kise asks. All the boys look up in shock. That is such a weird way to interpret the message they just received from Kuroko. “I guess, but even so, only Midorima and my company is able to attend that action, and maybe Kise can go since he need protection.” Akashi looked at the situation.

All they really want is to meet their shortest member, the one that had left them in a dark world to fend for themselves. “I think we can go. We just have to get the invitations they would be sending soon.” Midorima pushes up his glasses. The two of them would always see a special envelope but their fathers would just put them away.

“Kise you should try to request for a body guard, and an effective one. With your company is sponsoring them right?” Akaashi says and finally took a seat on the couch, pulling down his properly tied tie. “Okay, I will.” Kise says and it is like they have finally take a first step to help Kuroko escape the government clutches.

~~~

“I hope that they already read the letter before the message.” Kuroko have already informed those on the piece of paper. The face of relieve they had made to finally be out of the hands of the government is something Kuroko can’t experience. He laid on his poor excuse of a bed and stared up at the ceiling. It’s not exactly the best place to be. He wishes to be in his friends arms and maybe relive those moments in middle school at the camps.

He fell asleep somewhere in the midst of his thinking. Only waking up when the sun is not up, well that is the routine anyway. He pushed himself up and climbed down the bed and made his way to the washroom to wash up for the day. The new batch of recruits would come in today, but he probably wouldn’t be training them since he is on duty today at the University the generation of miracles study at. Though there is a clock to predict it, they would play it safe.

He sends another message to the boys that he would be at the university and reports to his superior before making his way to the school. He would be wearing casual clothes to prevent any panic from the students. He put on a white shirt with a baby blue overcoat and a pair of jeans. His weapons are all hidden in his clothes and the bag he is carrying to pose as a student. He got the keys to the motorcycle he is supposed to take and went to the carpark. He immediately made his way to the school and parked his motorcycle. He walked towards the campus building. It would only be him today.

In a distance, he could hear girls squealing. He could never get use to that even though there is someone constantly fawning over him. He made his way over to see what the whole commotion is about and he isn’t surprised when he saw who was in the middle of all that attention, Kise. “Akashicchi! Help me!” Kise complained. “No.” Akashi is the same person Kuroko knows in his middle school days.

Kuroko decided that it is no harm saying a small hi to his friends so he makes his way over. “Hey.” Kuroko says with his usual monotone and blank expression. “Tetsun?” Aomine held onto him, checking if it is not just a hallucination of his from wanting to see Kuroko too much. “Yea I’m real.” Kuroko smiles and I swear it melts everyone. “Kurokocchi!” Kise literally pounces over and somehow escaped the group of fangirls and is now having Kuroko in his arms.

“Hi Kise.” Kuroko says as he pats Kise’s back. “Eh, why are you here today? Shouldn’t you be at wherever you are?” Kise asks as he pulls away from the shorter. “Because even though we have a timer. We still have to make absolute sure that the space here doesn’t tear again. So I’ll be here for a week. Please take care of me.” Kuroko says with a bow and the boys can’t be happier, to spend time with Kuroko even if it is almost impossible with their current position.

So they have a walk around the school. The gom members (those who don’t have morning lessons), brought Kuroko around the school, showing him around. Kuroko reckon he would be in the same school if he wasn’t sold to the government by his parents. A message came from his earpiece. Kuroko stopped Akashi then started talking into his earpiece. “Yes, I’ve reached the school....so far no tears and all students are safe....yes....yes....I got it.” Kuroko then turned to his friends after the call ended.

“What was that all about?” Kise asks. “Just have to report the situation every few hours. They are so annoying.” Kuroko sighs and continues walking. Akashi and Kise, the only two left to bring Kuroko around, were shocked but continue walking with Kuroko. They decided to settle themselves at one of the cafes in school and sit down. “I don’t know why they want to keep me. No one can pull of misdirection. Even if they could, they probably couldn’t hide from the enemy.” Kuroko complains as he takes a sip of the drink that Kise has bought for him. “You have a low presence in general but even you would get noticed sometimes.” Akashi says as he flip through his books. Still as studious as ever.

Kuroko nodded slightly as he played with the small knife he had taken out. He has been trained in combat but he can’t stop his love for basketball still. He remembers his first and only win with Seirin, before the government started recruiting people for their stupid mistake. Basketball was truly fun then, being able to play with good teammates and against good opponents like the generation of miracles. It has been a very magical feeling, kind of.

“So you guys coming for the auction? If I’m not wrong yours and Midorima’s company should be able to come because of the industry you’re in and cant risk being attacked.” Kuroko asks as the knife dance through his fingers. “Our parents never went. That’s the only thing I know.” Akashi said, looking up at Kuroko. “I know i said the first auction but there have been many before, just not in Japan. Maybe your father would allow you to go this time since it is in Japan for once.” Kuroko shrugs. “Maybe.” Then it was silence. No one said anything in the noisy cafe.

~~~

“Sir, why do you plan on keeping Kuroko? He isn’t that special.” Kuroko’s teammate asked. He cares about Kuroko so he wants to know why the boss is doing such a thing to his friend in this pretty messed up organisation. “Because, he is my pretty little pet. You know, I spent a lot of money on him. His parents only want the money and they wouldn’t let Kuroko go for a low price.” His boss gave a very creepy expression before saying, “I’ll make him a very pretty pet.” Kuroko’s teammate could feel a chill go down his spine before he saluted to his boss and left the office.

He has to warn Kuroko to leave the place. Leave quickly and never come back. The boss is absolutely obsessed with Kuroko. “You’re not going anywhere.” A woman, the boss’s secretary stepped out from the shadows with a bat. She swung pretty hard to his head, knocking him out completely. He didn’t manage to warn Kuroko and is immediately put on the list so he can’t reach Kuroko at all, to warn the teal head boy about what is about to happen.

~~~

It is evening, the boys have all readied themselves to go home. Akashi went to his dad’s company immediately and Midorima was already gone to the hospital because his dad called him. Kise left during the day because he had a photoshoot to do. “Bye, Aomine and Murasakibara.” Kuroko stayed at the school. He had to stay watch 24/7. Now the boys somehow wished they lived in the dorms but it is impossible so Kuroko patrolled the school. He didn’t realise that he had missed his friends this much.

The school is extremely quiet at night. Something he really lacks back at the camp he stays at. They are constantly talking about training and all, competing to see who is the strongest in the group. Kuroko will always sit those out and watch them battle it out. It is always very amusing to watch them lose.

Kuroko then received a message from Akashi to eat well and rest well tonight. They are still worrying about him even though he is no longer a kid or in their team. A captain will always be a captain. He sat in the empty field and stared at the moon that is shining its light at him. He wants his freedom back, and he will get it quickly for the sake of himself and his friends. He will do as he had said.


End file.
